


Echoes

by Miri1984



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 06:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miri1984/pseuds/Miri1984
Summary: Peter likes to visit Elias in his cell.





	Echoes

Elias was almost certain if he asked they would remove the chains. He may have been a dangerous murderer, but he still had the advantages of class and breeding, and education, that so many of his cell mates lacked. He knew as well, that the prison guards thought the precautions they took with his incarceration were unnecessary. Mindless thugs, most of them, who believed that prison would break him easily, utterly ignorant of the depths and heights of pain and humiliation with which Elias was intimately acquainted, both in his capacity as the Watcher and from his own personal experience.

All experiences were a gift to his god, and he had sought them eagerly in his infancy. True that he was far more passive these days, but one could not stay a child forever.

In any case, he did not suggest to the guards that they remove his chains, or even bother to put the idea that they were unnecessary into their minds. He could be forgiven for playing to the drama of it all. 

“I didn’t even need to sneak in,” Peter said. “They’re not very good at keeping you isolated, are they?” 

“They’re not inhumane, Peter,” Elias said, not bothering to turn and face him. “Just extremely stupid and a little inconvenient. Why are you here?”

“Aren’t I just allowed to enjoy the sight of you in chains?”

Elias spread his hands, the gentle clink of said chains echoing through the small space. “You always have been a fan. I assume Martin is giving you trouble?”

“You did warn me not to underestimate him,” Peter said. “But it’s not entirely my fault. If your Archivist had had the decency to stay dead for a few more days we wouldn’t be having this problem. But that was the Web, wasn’t it?” Peter walked around so that he was in Elias’ line of sight and Elias allowed himself to smile. Peter, usually so jovial, sucked in a breath, then reached out a long finger and tipped Elias’ chin upwards, not as gently as he might have done, not as roughly as he had done in the past. “Are you making deals behind my back, Elias?”

“Naturally,” Elias said, and Peter tutted, shaking his head. “You agreed that Martin would be allowed to make his own choices. Hardly fair that the only person who has any contact with him is you.”

“You had your opportunity to claim him before he stitched you up for murder,” Peter pointed out.

Elias chuckled. “Come now, Peter, Martin didn’t “stitch me up”. I very much _ did  _ murder Lietner.”

“Indeed you did. Quite out of character for you, that, getting your hands dirty. Surely you could have used the same revolver you used on Gertrude. Or did your patron demand some variety?”

“It was more a crime of… convenience,” Elias said. “I used the tools that were to hand, so to speak.”

“A pipe though? Heavy and dangerous and very messy. I wouldn’t have thought you’d have the upper body strength.”

“You know as well as anyone that I am quite resilient,” Elias said.

Peter’s eyes glinted again and Elias allowed himself to shift slightly on the cot. They were far from in private, here, but that didn’t mean much with Peter. Privacy was very much something he could bring with him, should he choose it, and it had been some time, after all.

Eight months in this place, with no one to talk to but Basira, intermittently. Martin, surprisingly.

“What’s going through that head of yours, Peter,” Elias said. Eternally frustrating, that he couldn’t just look, but he sometimes wondered if that was why he was so drawn to the man. The Eye did like to be surprised, every now and then. 

“I’m deciding whether you deserve punishment.” Elias shifted again. 

“Have I been sufficiently willful?” he asked. “Or do I need to get more creative?”

Peter leaned forward and caught Elias’ lips with his, wide, strong hands gripping his shoulders. There was a faint clink of chains and Elias felt warmth spread up from his middle even as Peter’s cool lips and tongue explored him. When he broke the kiss, Elias could see little else but the icy blue of his eyes. 

“Martin belongs to me as much as Jon belongs to you,” Peter breathed, mouthing Elias’ ear.

“Perhaps we should be more worried about what they are to each other,” Elias said. “After all, it wouldn’t be the first time a partnership was… forged in such a manner.”

Peter was already undoing his belt as the fog came down. His chuckle no longer caused an echo.

 


End file.
